The Mishap
by Desodus
Summary: Diverges from The Index Code. Lelouch and Kakine fight and their two powers react. Lelouch is hurtled once more into another world and must make the best of it with no way home. No Negi in the story, sorry. Rated T for now. Lelouch/Mana or Lelouch/Zazie
1. Prologue

**Desodus here, so this was the New Story Idea I came up with when I should have been writing the next chapter for Black Coffin or start my Blade Ritual story. **

**Those of you who don't understand WTF is going in the prologue, go read my Index Code story as the Lelouch in this story is based off of the one in my other story.**

**So give a review on your thoughts of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Prologue: The Change**

**Academy City; Unknown Location**

**Lelouch's POV**

"How dare you take my rank!" the guy cried, spheres of dark energy forming around him.

I always did wonder how I stacked up against the old #2 Level 5. Ever since the mishap with Radio Noise, Aleister made me the seventh Level 5 ESP in the city and placed me as #2, bumping down everyone else under Accelerator down a rank.

"It is of no concern to me that you are just weaker" I answered, purple flames wreathing my hands.

"How can you be stronger!" he shouted. "How are some puny flames stronger then my Dark Matter?"

"How do I know?" I asked back, though, I have some idea as to why. "I took the System Scan, the same as you"

"You lied, you cheated, but I'll show them all; I'll prove to the Directors that I'm still better, I'll prove t… by killing you" Kakine muttered out. This guy had some serious issues that should have been dealt with when he was a child. "I'm not just a spare to be used!"

"_**Be careful, Master"**_ the was oh so helpful advice from my demon.

'_Oh really? I thought he just wanted to go see a movie when he called out those spheres' _

"_**His power is deadly"**_ Again with the useless advice.

'_Not as deadly as you, surely?'_ I shot back teasingly.

"… _**Do not flatter me, I AM the Temptress and Seductress" **_the voice muttered.

'_Whatever, let's get this over with; I have another meeting with Accelerator again' _

"DIE!" he cried, the spheres all around him instantly came at me.

I channeled my power, and for a second, I changed my flames from purple to black. I flared my power, waves upon waves of black flames came off my body, the all consuming flame of Hell; a gift from a Fallen Angel, but nothing is 'free', everything comes with a price.

I jumped up into the air… and stayed up. The flames coming from my body used as exhaust ports to maneuver around in the air. I began the deadly dance with Death as I floated in the air, dodging the pitch black spheres. Everything they touched, they obliterated, there were no explosions, just a disappearance of what used to be there, perfectly formed craters as they touched the pavement.

"So you can fly as well?" someone asked from behind me. I instantly pushed myself through the air. A second later, another black sphere passed through where I was floating just seconds earlier.

Kakine came at me once more, this time though, it looked like he wished to physically fight e with his hands.

That was fine by me, my Geass was still more powerful.

He came at me with his right fisted cocked, aiming to drive it most likely into my head. I shifted my head to left, grabbed his out stretched arm as it passed my head and then proceeded to pull him into me, knocking him off balance and then driving a quick punch into his side.

"Oof" the breath was knocked out of him as I threw him through the air. He landed back onto the pavement, causing a human shaped dent in it.

I couldn't see that clearly; too much dust had been kicked up when he impacted the ground.

"Damn you!" he cried. Looks like he was still alright, cutting through the dust were three beams of darkness.

I dropped back onto the ground, creating a crater of my own.

"_**Use me, Master"**_

'_I'll think about it' _I answered, turning to watch Kakine.

"Godamnit!" he shouted. I saw him then proceed to collect spheres and combine them together.

"_**How about now?"**_ The snide little voice in my head asked.

'_Very well' _I relented.

I gathered my flames, black in the left, purple in the right, I connected my two hands, there was a slight explosion, when the dust cleared, my arms were no longer what they looked like; now, they were the arms of a skeleton wreathed in blue flames.

"… _**You're only using so little?"**_

'_Just enough to win this scuffle'_ I answered as I rolled my shoulders.

Kakine was almost done charging his massive sphere… looks like I'm about to pop his black bubble. I ran at him, my right skeleton-fire-arm cocked back, ready to strike.

I'll give him credit; he didn't bat an eye when he saw my weird looking arms.

"I'll make him recognize me!" he shouted again. "DIE!"

I stabbed my right arm into the large black sphere that stood between us. There was a large explosion of sound, and I was sucked into the sphere.

"_**Master!"**_ I heard one final call from within my mind before everything went black.

**(Scene Change)**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

**Lelouch's POV**

Where am I? the first thing I noticed was that I was lying in some park. I looked around as I sat up, I was in some city, but not Academy City, that was for sure. The buildings here looked more normal and less high-tech.

'_You there?'_ I asked into my mind.

… but there was no reply, quite odd.

I stretched as I stood up and then nearly fell over as something began to ring in my pocket. I steadied myself and reached into pull out my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where in the name of Hrothgar are you!" the person on the other end shouted. I placed the phone away from my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked. I had a vague idea; the Nordic accent was a big clue.

"Your boss" he answered. "The guy who sent you to Academy City in the first place"

"Well hello, Dovakiin" I greeted. "I take it you have less of an idea than me as to where I am?"

I heard him sigh over the phone; "I have a slight idea of where in the streams you are, and you shouldn't be there"

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I asked.

"You're in another reality… again" he answered. "Different than your true world, and the world I sent you to"

"Is there a way to send me back the way I came?" I asked. "I have big plans for Academy City"

"Sadly, I'm not allowed to interfere anymore than I already have" he answered. "You're going to have to find your own way back, or just stay there, we have got problems in this world as well"

"How many worlds are there actually?" I asked.

"An entire universe of alternate universes" he answered.

"Who the Hell runs all this?" I asked. Was there a God amongst Gods? Because the Collective Unconsciousness was pretty useless back in my reality, and that was technically our form of God.

"There's whatever you call God as, and then there are His guardians of the mortal realms" he answered.

"So you represent as one of His guardians?" I asked. It was actually pretty obvious.

"Obviously" he answered. "Though, I'm not sure how active the section stationed in this realm is at the moment… or even if there is a sector here"

"… So where would I look for if I wanted to go back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I actually have no idea whose sector you're in at the moment, but you're definitely not under my jurisdiction anymore"

"So I am literally going blind in an unknown realm until I happen to walk upon a way to go home?" I incredulously asked. That's just great, my boss can't reach me, and my inner demon was missing.

"Well, good luck to you" he said. "Just don't cause any trouble" With that, he hung up.

I gazed at my phone for several long seconds in thought as to what to do next. I gave a sigh; I might as well find someone who could tell me where I am.

I snapped my fingers on my left hand and purple flames erupted from my thumb, well, at least I still have that, I also looked into my phone's inner camera and closed my eyes and then opened them again, my eyes were now red. I gave a sigh of relief; I still had my abilities and powers, it's just my inner demon probably asleep.

I left the little park that I awoke in and began my way through the streets; there were a lot of students here, all wearing different uniforms… most of them were also girls… actually, all of the students I have so far seen were only girls, only male teachers here and there.

I spied a little restaurant selling Chinese meat buns and decided to go there for information. The place was situated outside with tables and chairs set up while there was a counter where some stools were, right in front of the kitchen.

"Hello" I called out as I took a seat at the closest table.

"Yes, what would you like to order?" a feminine voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a girl wearing a waitress outfit and light green hair standing before me… light green hair? I haven't seen a color that rare since C.C.

"Ah yes, I was wondering; where I am exactly?" I asked, smiling gently at the girl.

The girl in question looked to be around fourteen to fifteen years old, and most likely a student at one of the schools here. She blinked once and then her face turned slightly red as she held her serving tray to cover her face.

"Um… you're in Mahora" she answered. "Specifically, in the Northern part of Tokyo"

I don't recall there ever being a city called Mahora north of Tokyo before, but then again, this was an alternate reality and therefore, there were bound to be certain things that are different.

"Where in Mahora am I specifically?" I prompted.

"Well, you are currently in a section that divides the middle schools from the high schools" she answered. "To the left is the Mahora Girls High School, and to the right is the Mahora Middle School for Girls"

Two different all-girl schools? Why the hell is it set up like that?

"Thank you" I said as I smiled again. "And I'll have the daily special, please"

"O-On my way" she said as she turned around and zoomed away… zoomed? Was she wearing rollerblades?

I gave my head a shake and sat back in my chair in thought; what to do? That's the million dollar question, isn't it? I'm stuck in another world, I don't have my computer, I DO have my cell phone, mask, about two hundred thousand yen in my wallet, magic detector, and the clothes on my back.

A minute or so later, the waitress returned with my order, I only just noticed, but there were some kind of antennas poking through her hair where her ears should be, they looked robotic in nature, I made no comment, but continued to study her out of the corner of my eye.

After finishing my two meat buns and the drink of lemon tea that came with it, I stood up, paid the bill, gave a nod of thanks to the female chef behind the counter and made my way to… well, anywhere was good for now.

As I walked down the streets, there was a ringing tone in my ear. I paused in mid step, in the middle of the street, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the oval shaped magic detector; it was flashing red and the familiar green arrow was pointing in a direction once more… I guess it was too much to ask for there to NOT be something magically related in this world.

The closer I got to the object or person emitting the mana, the louder the ringing was in my ears, it was getting so annoying that I just ripped out the Bluetooth headset an placed it away into my jacket's pocket.

Several minutes later, I arrived at some kind of plaza, on two sides were school buildings, one led back to down the road where I had came from, and the last… it was completely blocked by an extremely large tree. I'm talking about so large that it would take the Gawain's Hadron Cannons to burn through its trunk.

I stood gaping at it for who knows how long, something that large had to definitely been made with magic… or the people of this world had weird purposes with genetic modification.

As I neared the base of the giant tree, I could feel it like a tingling on my skin; the mana coming from this thing was enormous, it was like a buzz of electricity jumping out to my arms… it reminded me remotely of being hit by a blast of electricity from the Railgun.

"_**Maaaster… *Yawn*" **_I was suddenly greeted by my inner demon.

'_Where have you been?'_ I asked. She had been missing since I arrived in this world.

"_**Sleeeepiinnng"**_ she answered as she yawned again.

'_Are you waking up now because of the tree?' _I asked, standing inches way from touching the trunk.

"_**Hm? Ooh, that feels good"**_ I could literally feel her purring in my mind.

'_I'll take that as yes then…' _I answered as I continued to study the tree; it wasn't really anything special, just looked like a really big and really old tree. _'I wonder what happens when I touch it…'_

_**Why don't you do so and find out? **_The voice was condescendingly mocking, but I took it in stride, I spent two years with C.C. after all.

'_I think I will' _I answered snidely, reaching out with my left hand, palm forward to rest it against the gnarled wood.

Instantly, the wind picked up and blew around me, pushing my hair and jacket back, the tree began to glow brightly, and a weird humming sound was being carried through the air.

A moment later, the wind died down, the glowing stopped, and it was deathly silent in the surrounding area.

What the Hell was that? _'What the Hell was that?'_ I asked.

"_**How should I know?" **_She asked back. _**"It's not like I came from this reality"**_

'_You're a big help'_ I answered sarcastically.

"_**I know I am… and by the way, we have company" **_She said, all sense of playfulness gone from her voice.

I calmly turned around, making zero sudden movements. When I had made a full one hundred and eighty turn, I was greeted with a group of five or so people; each one of them positioned so that if I were to try to run, one could theoretically intervene.

One was actually a high school student if my eyes were not deceiving me; she was also accompanied by what looked like a man-sized puppet that had several swords on him and was garbed in a tattered cloak.

Another was a middle-aged man or so; wearing a light colored suit, smoking a cigarette, and wore glasses, he was currently looking genially at me, but his hands were in his pockets, I didn't trust him for that simple thing.

The next person was a woman with long black hair and had a stern look on her face, she wore a shrine uniform of all things; she also had a sword sheathed at her side, my eyes stayed slightly longer on the sword; it brought back some memories of Kanzaki and the way she employed her sword against me… I suppressed a shiver.

The fourth person standing before me had on a black suit and black sunglasses, he also had a black goatee… he looked like a cheesy OSI or HOUND operative, he even had the obvious bulge in his jacket that usually symbolized that he was armed.

The fifth person was a nun, and she was carrying what looked like several large and very heavy crosses.

The sixth and last person standing before me was old, very old, and when things pertained to magic, the older you were, usually the more powerful you are. The man was wearing white robes, and his head was quite big, with a skinny neck and ear lobes that dropped dangerously low.

I glanced wearily from one person to the next. It was obvious that they were here in response to the reaction I had with the big tree, but I have very little idea as to how magic worked in this world, though hopefully, things like incantations and channeling objects are needed.

All of us stood unmoving, just watching one another, well, in my case, switching from person to person to see which one looked the weakest, though I would bet that the high school girl would be my best chance of breaking out of the ring.

"Well hello there!" the old man called, the tense atmosphere surrounding us lightened. "It seems that we have a visitor!"

I watched as the one with the cigarette grimaced slightly and bent over to whisper something into the old man's large ear.

"Oh" The old man said. "I'm terribly sorry" he paused. "Who are you and what are you doing to the World Tree!" His tone had changed remarkably from the easy greeting he gave me several seconds earlier to the now tone of warning he used when demanding to know why I was here.

World Tree he said? Doesn't that have something to do with Norse Mythology; the Tree of the universe that connects Hel, Asgard, and Midgard? I am sure that this is Japan, so a city with Norse-styled magic is quite odd.

I stood in thought for several seconds before finally answering; "Well Hello there to you too!" I called out.

"_**They all feel quite powerful, you are going to have to use some more of my power if you are going to kill or maim everyone here"**_ that was the advice Lasciel gave me.

'_Thanks, but no thanks' _I answered. _'I don't want to be a wanted criminal here already, if there are anyone after me, I would at least like it to be because I of some kind of crime, not a misunderstanding'_

"What were you doing to the tree?" a gruff voice asked. I turned to look at the guy wearing the black suit and sunglasses.

"Nothing" I answered back. "I just touched the thing"

"Now, boy" the older man with the cigarette in his mouth said, he was able to talk without taking the thing out. "The tree only does that when one of great magical power were to touch it. It's for you best interest to answer any and all questions truthfully"

"Is that a threat!" I called out. I shifted slightly, my feet centered and slightly bent. "I don't like threats"

"Can we not just capture the child?" the woman with the sword asked. "I see not why we are wasting our time"

"I agree" was Sunglasses' gruff contribution.

"Must we settle everything through violence" asked the nun.

"I am only speaking of the quickest possible way for us to be done with this" the swordswoman answered.

"He's just a high schooler" the one with the cigarette argued. "There's no need to use force"

"Headmaster, what do you think of the situation?" the nun asked, turning slightly to face the old man, but still able to see me from her peripheral view.

I had remained silent the entire time they have had their little discussion, I would have rather it not get physical, but if push came to shove… I am prepared to take them all out to make my escape.

"… The boy has yet to make a single threatening gesture, maybe did just stumble upon the Tree" the old man finally said after a moment of thinking. I gave a small sigh of relief – "But he is not wearing a student uniform, and school is still in session right now…" I froze at that. This was bad.

My eyes darted from one to the other once more, trying to see who would make the first move if it came down to a fight… which it was getting very close to.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think about this idea?**


	2. Mishap 1

**Hey, Desodus here with an update on my new story! Most of the reviewers really like Mana, but I am still undecided yet; on one hand, Mana is awesome, but on the other, Zazie is a demon princess…**

**Anyway, just to let everyone know; this story will LOOSLY be based on canon, as in it will follow canon, but in a roundabout way, it will also most likely follow more heavily on Mana, Zazie, and Evangeline than Asuna and the others.**

**Please Note; There will be differences from the references to Index Code in this story, as in that all written parts pertaining to Academy City will not all be the same in Index Code.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Remember to leave a review with thoughts/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism/opinions**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Job**

**Mahora World Tree Plaza**

**Lelouch's POV**

I stood by wearily watching them, waiting to see who made the first move. I lost track of the time that passed as we all just stood in front of the huge tree.

"_**Master, it is getting boring" **_the voice whined in my head.

'_Well I'm sorry that violence is not the answer to everything' _I shot back snidely.

The voice remained silent this time, but I did catch the occasional muttering from some deep part of my subconscious. I ignored the rambling of my unwilling house guest and focussed back to the people surrounding me.

So far, none of them had made any threatening gestures, but the atmosphere was getting very thick. My eyes went from one to the next, but always strayed back to studying the old man; he seemed non-threatening, or at least willing to talk first before using violence, I'm trying to gauge what kind of man he was.

"So, young one, will you tell me how you came to be here?" the old man called out.

"I don't know myself" I answered, making no move whatsoever. "I just arrived here"

There was another moment of silence as the old man continued to watch me.

"… Well, that's settled then" the old man said as he turned around. "Let us return to the school building, and young man, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind enough to join us"

I was slightly taken aback at his sudden actions and I wasn't the only one; the swordswoman also appeared as surprised as I was at her boss' actions.

"Headmaster!" she called to his retreating back. "Is this such a wise decision?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" the old man genially answered. "I'd say that there is an extraordinary tale that came with the boy"

I remained standing where I was, unsure as to what my next course of action was; on one hand, I could follow the old man and see where he takes me, or I could attempt to run right now, blowing past the distracted adults.

Eventually, I lowered my hands, stood straight, and began to follow the old man back to wherever it was he planned on leading me. All of the people around me stiffened visibly and I saw hands stray close to pockets and sword hilts. I smirked slightly at the sight, gave a shake of my head and continued following the old man, the rest of the adults forming up around me, boxing me in.

**(Scene Break)**

The old man led me back to a large building; it reminded me slightly of the Student Council Building at Ashford Academy… I gave my head a shake again, it was best to not think of the past, of the things lost. I made my choices, and they had nothing to do with the ones I make now.

We went up several flights of stairs, around this time, my 'escort'… if you could call them that, seem to relax more around me, shoulders relaxed as the tension holding them was released. Sometime between the third and second floor, the high school student excused herself and left.

Eventually we all trooped into an office, most likely the old man's; there was a great oak desk with piles of paper on it with a great leather chair, behind the desk was a great window that overlooked into the streets, there was also several bookcases full of large tomes.

The old man sat at the desk, his elbows resting on the surface, boney fingers steeple as he regarded me as I stood in front of him, the other adults behind me; two directly, the one in the light colored suit stood beside the old man and the swordswoman stood against the doors that led in and out.

Quite a nice welcome considering I have been tortured and forced to consume questionable drugs in the pursuit of science after being forcefully acquainted with the Power Curriculum.

I stood relaxed; my back straight though and my hands in the pockets of my pants, watching the old man as he watched me.

"Would you care to explain how you came to be at the World Tree?" he asked eventually.

"I walked there" I answered simply.

"Insolent child!" the swordswoman cried, drawing her sword. "How dare you speak to the headmaster like that!"

"Ah, my apologies" I said, turning back to the headmaster. "I walked there, _sir_" I said again, emphasizing the last word.

"_**Hahahaha" **_the voice in my head snickered.

I was suddenly grabbed by neck of my shirt and then pushed me with my cheek down against the old man's table, I made no move as the feeling of cold steel greeted my neck.

"Your disrespect is uncalled for" the woman said, pressing her sword slightly deeper into my neck. I felt the skin around the blade get slightly wet, probably my own blood.

"If you don't unhand me this instant, I will be forced to make you" I said, looking up at her cold, narrowed eyes with a blank stare of my own. It wouldn't even be a problem, with her hand on my back, there's enough of a connection for me to burn her to ashes right now.

"Is that a threat?" she asked, her blade pressed again into my neck. I contemplated actually killing her.

"_**May I consume her soul if you do?" **_Lasciel asked, sounding enthusiastic as the thought of impending violence and death.

'_Only as a last resort' _I answered, giving a sigh of long grievances in my mind.

"Tōko-san" the man with the cigarette called out. "Calm down and let the boy up, it is up to the Headmaster to decide"

The woman growled slightly and remained where she was with her sword at my throat for several more seconds before finally backing off and returning to her position at the door.

I stood back up as well, straightening my shirt from where it was crumpled from when I was forced against the desk.

"Now boy" I turned to the man with the cigarette. "Being a smartass will not get you anywhere quick, its best if you answer the questions to the best of your abilities"

I made no indication that I would oblige, but I gave a short nod of understanding to the man. I took a second to compose my thoughts, I would be telling them that I appeared from another world, but not every single detail, just the most basic facts.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and I come from another world-" I said to the assembled adults.

"You mean from Mundus Magicus?" the cigarette smoker asked as he interrupted me.

"… No" I answered. "Not from… there, but from another reality-"

"By other realities you mean alternate dimensions of the same world?" the old man asked as he interrupted me this time.

"Yes" I answered. "And I say so because in my reality, Mahora City does not exist"

There was a perplexed silence after my statement, from the corner of my eye, I could see the teachers behind me share a look, while the smoker and the old man began to whisper to each other.

"… You do understand that this is very hard to believe…?" the headmaster asked. "The actual thought of travelling through dimensions is a lost art"

So it was possible to get back… maybe.

"It does not matter what you believe" I said off-handedly, filling away that little piece of information away for future use. "May I please leave? I need to find lodging for the next little while"

No one said anything, so I assumed that it was okay for me to leave, so I turned around and began to make my way to the door.

"… I have an offer for you" the headmaster said as I was about to open the door, my hand outstretched. "If you are looking for lodging, we have space here, but of course, you must do something in return"

"And what is this offer?" I asked as I turned around from the door.

"Takamichi-sensei, you have said that we are in need of a new English teacher, correct?" the old headmaster asked, turning to the man smoking.

"That is correct, sir" the man answered, taking a draft from his cigarette.

"Hold on!" the swordswoman cried from behind me. "Are you actually thinking of allowing this unknown man near the girls!"

I bristled at her meaning, me being some kind of sexual deviant who preyed on young teenagers. I opened my mouth to retort, but the headmaster was already speaking.

"Oh, there's nothing mysterious about this man" the headmaster answered. I raised an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure I have said nothing important about myself. "His name is Lelouch and he is stranded in our reality" he said genially.

I nearly sagged to the ground from where I was standing, I heard the sound of slapping flesh and turned around to see the swordswoman with the palm of her hand covering her face. The man with the cigarette was standing stoically, but I swear his lip was twitching ever so slightly.

"_**The old man is an idiot" **_Lasciel voiced her opinion.

'_Hush now, that could just be an act' _I said to my houseguest.

I tuned out my inner demon in order to pay attention to what the old man was saying.

"Anyway, we are need of another teacher at the school, and you seen to be a nice young man" the headmaster said.

"But he's not qualified!" the swordswoman argued. "Even if he did come from another reality, he does not have the qualifications to teach"

I may be a potential hazard here, I could understand that, but I am not dumb; I already finished several philosophy and theology courses from Nagatenjouki University, and I was in the middle of studying Data Management and Business. The prestige of crowning a second Level 5 ESPer gave the Academy so much prestige that I was given full scholarship into the University.

Although I'm not sure about how well I could teach English, I am fairly confident I wouldn't do that bad of a job, it's mostly about syllables, sentence structure, and using the right context of a word… I think.

"Tōko-san is correct though, we have no idea of the level of qualification this young man has" the cigarette smoker said, voicing his opinion.

"I have already finished university and was taking several more courses for lack of a better thing to do" I said, cutting in to their conversation. "My IQ is scored at 173 points and I am ranked in the top of the 1% of students IQ's ranked from where I come from"

"See, Tōko-san, Takamichi-sensei, this young man here is very bright" the old man said with a smile. "So young one, will you accept the offer?"

**(Scene Break)**

**Several Days Later**

It has been several days since I agreed to the headmaster's offer, in my short timeframe, I went and bought myself a new purple dress-shirt, a casual black suit and formal shoes, and a week's worth of groceries for my apartment within the teacher's building. I also bought a couple pairs of jeans and pants, several shirts and t-shirts, a windbreaker jacket, a chess set, and several books to amuse myself.

I was now walking down the hallways to my class, beside me was Takamichi, who happened to be my new class' old teacher. He was currently giving me advice.

"So, you will be taking over as homeroom and as the English teacher for class 2-A" Takamichi explained to me. "Here, take this, this will help" he said as he handed me a ledger, I opened it to find a class roster with a picture and name of all thirty students, there was even notes written in the margins on a couple of them.

Several names instantly drew my attention, they also happen to be some of the ones with notes written; Seat No. 1 Azaika Sayo, student since 1940… 1940. I gave my eyes a quick rub to see if there was anything in them to have impeded my vision, I looked again and it still said the exact same thing.

The next was Seat No. 26 Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a foreigner and she looked to be only ten years old, actually, there were a couple here that looked very young for middle-school.

Another oddity on the class role was that Seat No. 20 Nagase Kaede had the word 'ninja' written underneath her picture… a real life ninja in my class?

The last person was Seat No. 31 Zazie Rainydays, another foreigner with… tattoos? There was what looked like a teardrop on her left cheek and a line going from above her right eyebrow to her right cheek in a straight line.

I looked up from the class roll to ask Takamichi some questions about them, but he was already gone, I looked left and right, but he was nowhere in sight, I also looked back down the hall we had come from, he had truly disappeared in the tens of seconds it took me to look over my students.

"_**That man was good" **_was the consensus from inside me. I restrained myself from nodding my head, sometimes I forget that the voice I hear is only in my head, and any action I do in response to it would look weird to the general public.

I took a look though the door's glass window and saw my new students they seemed productive at least; lost were talking to their friends and one was writing on the blackboard.

I was about to open the door when a voice called out; "Ah, Lelouch-sensei!"

I turned around to see the school's guidance counselor walking to me, I wasn't sure at how old she was, but she looked around maybe ten years older than me, but one never knows; the Railgun's mother looked more like an older sister than mother.

"Hello Shizuna-sensei" I greeted back. "What are you doing in this section of the school?" I asked, she was supposed to be in the guidance office right next to the headmaster's.

"I am supposed to introduce you to the class" she answered, the sound of her heels against the wood floor part of the background noise.

"Ah, of course" I said as I opened the door for her. "After you"

"Why thank you" she said as she gave me a short nod as she passed me and walked into the classroom.

A second later, there was a cry of surprise; "Wah!" I turned to see Shizuna trip over something and fall, suddenly, she was drenched as a bucket of water fell from the ceiling, and several suction cup arrows struck her prone form.

The class before me began to laugh at her plight, I raised an eyebrow and stuck my head inside the classroom; I am pretty sure that this prank was meant for me…

"AH! Shizuna-sensei!" one of them cried, belatedly realizing that they had gotten the wrong person. Several of the students in the front row rushed forward to help her back up.

I just stood on the other side of the door, the rest of the class oblivious to me.

"We're really sorry, Shizuna-sensei" one girl with light orange hair tied in two braids said as she removed the bucket from her head.

"Yeah, we thought it would be our new teacher" another student added, she looked quite small, to the point where I question if she was actually ten and not fourteen years old.

"Ara, ara, I don't think your new teacher would have enjoyed that warm welcome as much as you did" Shizuna said as she stood up and ran a hand through her wet hair. "Lelouch-sensei, it is safe to come in now"

I chuckled softly and entered the room; the first thing I noticed was that they were all seated now, and that every one of the girls were all looking at me. That was no problem of course, I had spent enough time in front of crowds during my time as leader of the Black Knights.

I stood at the front of the class and placed on my most charming face; "Hello, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and I will be your English and Homeroom teacher for an indefinite period of time" I finished with a bow to the class. "Please treat me well"

"EH!" the entire class cried. I cringed slightly, but kept the disarming smile plastered on my face. Were they that offended for someone like me to be their teacher?

**(Scene Break)**

**A Little Bit Later**

After the initial shock of finding out that I was their new teacher, the students began to bombard me with questions ranging from where I had come from, to if I had a girlfriend… I didn't really understand the last question, but many of the class seemed very happy at my answer.

The class calmed down after I answered all of their questions, Shizuna left, and then I began class.

After my short lesson, I turned to the class and started them working on the independent work that they had to do. As all the girls began writing and reading from their textbook, I took a seat at the teacher's desk that was in the middle of the front of the class and pulled out my laptop from my briefcase, a quick look at the clock told me that there was at least thirty minutes before the end of class.

I was not sure, but from time to time, I would get a feeling of being watched and whenever I look up, everyone was looking down at their textbooks, though some of the girls were slightly red in the face, were they maybe over-concentrating?

"_**Master, I sense demons" **_the voice in my head said. I continued writing on the chalkboard as if I heard nothing.

'_Did you just say demons?' _I asked, not really sure if she was joking or was being serious.

"_**Yes Master, demons" **_she confirmed. _**"Though they hide it well, also it appears not all of them seem to be pureblood"**_

'_What's a pureblood, and can you pinpoint them for me?' _I asked.

"_**A true demon from a clan, not a Halfling. Halflings are the children of a demon and a human" **_she answered. _**"I would say the girl sitting to your far left in the fourth, the one right behind her, and the girl sitting right in the second column to the left, fourth row of the class with a sword on her desk"**_

A student was carrying a sword in class? My eyes went to where Lasciel told me she was, and sure enough; there was a girl with a… was that a nodachi? I suppressed a shiver. The sword was in a cloth case which sat on her desk. My eyes studied her for a second before moving to look at my far right.

The girl sitting in the fourth row was actually looking out the window at the moment; she was also very tall for a middleschool student and had an unusual skin tone of a light bronze or light tan. She seemed to notice my gaze and turned back around to look at me in turn. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned my focus onto the last girl sitting right behind here.

She was the one with the tattoos I saw in the class role. She seemed like a quiet person; head down and working on the assigned work. A wallflower maybe?

I pulled out the class role and looked for the three girls and after several seconds of looking, I found them; the one to my far right was Tatsumiya Mana, the one in the middle of the class was Sakurazaki Setsuna, and the one at the back to my far left was Zazie Rainydays.

'_Can they sense you like you sense them?' _I asked, it would really appease my mind if I were not to be attacked for some kind of misguided 'honor' or 'pride'.

"_**That depends, maybe and maybe not" **_she answered. _**"Do you want them to sense me though?"**_

'_No' _I instantly answered. _'None of the people here know just how powerful I am, and let's keep it that way. Besides, if the magicians find out you exist within me, they would attempt to kill me without question'_

"_**Very well" **_she answered. It sounded like she was pouting again… I may never fully understand her.

So it looks like there were some half-demons in my class… just what the hell were the teachers here doing when the allowed admission?

I took another look at the class role and my eyes went to Evangeline A. K. McDowell. The words; 'contact me if she becomes a problem' seem to place her as a 'troublemaker' did not make sense; she was half my height and looked around ten years old.

This left only one reason why Takamichi would even give me that advice; she was somehow powerful in magic and could cause trouble for me if… if what though? I don't even know if what I am currently hypothesizing is true… no matter, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. First off is to deal with the non-humans in the room.

'_Change of plans; we are going to introduce ourselves to the demons and see what they are doing here' _I said to Lasciel.

"_**This is going to be fun!" **_Lasciel said with glee.

**(Scene Break)**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"There goes the bell" I said as I stood up from my seat. "Have a nice day, class"

"Bye, bye sensei!" some of them cried as they left, giving me slight waves with their hands. I gave a slight nod to every one of them.

"AH! Almost forgot!" I cried, turning back to the students that had yet to leave. "May I please see right now, if that is okay, Seat No. 15 Sakurazaki Setsuna, Seat No. 18 Tatsumiya Mana, and Seat No. 31 Zazie Rainydays?

The rest of the class broke out is whispers and turned to the three named students.

"Yes Lelouch-sensei" Setsuna answered.

"Very well, sensei" Mana answered.

"…" Zazie gave a short nod of understanding, not saying a word or making a sound.

The three of them remained seated as their classmates left. I did notice that Evangeline was the last to leave the room, and from the corner of my eye, she lingered in the doorway, watching me. I slowly turned to face her, a smile on my face, I also noticed that the robot like girl from when I had first arrived here was standing behind the little stature of Evangeline, almost like a servant.

Several seconds later, she left as well. I waited a little bit more before going over to the door and leaning my head out to look left and right; no one in sight. Good.

I pulled my head back in and closed the door, I then walked back to my desk and took a seat, leaning back with my hands behind my head and just waited; I was going to force one of them to make the first move.

It was several minutes into the silence before someone finally said anything; "Um, why did you call us to stay behind, Lelouch-sensei?" Setsuna asked. "Is there some kind of issue?"

I cocked my head to the side and pretended to be in thought. "You could say that" I answered as I stood up from my desk and stretched a little bit. "I'm going to ask this, and only ask this once; why are you here?" I asked as I pressed the palm of my hands against the table and peered at Setsuna.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"He means; why are there several half-demons in his class?" Mana answered. I gave her a look that she returned. "It's quite obvious" she said to me. "You were studying the three of us during Independent Work" she paused. "But that doesn't explain how you _knew_ who we were though"

"Powerful" someone said, I turned to the owner of that voice. I clinically noticed that Setsuna and Mana gave surprised looks at the speaker.

"Who's powerful?" I asked as I studied her.

Zazie did not answer, instead, she gave a wave of her arm, I studied the movement, not understanding… until a portal popped into existence beside her and a shadowy… blob entered the classroom.

I attacked without hesitation; my geass flaring as I jumped over my desk, purple flames wreathing my hands. I punched into the blob and with a thought, extended my flames outwards in an explosion that blew the thing to smithereens. Not wasting a second, I pivoted and grabbed Zazie by the front of her schools uniform and pushed her down against her table, my flaming left hand up and ready to stab through her chest.

"Powerful" she said again in monotone.

There was a soft click beside me, I peered through the corner of my eye to find Mana standing right next to me with two pistols of all things in her hands, and both were pointed directly at my head. A second later, a sword was hovering dangerously close to my neck from the other side.

If this was some attempt to kill me, then they would need to try harder; I could blow myself up… literally if need be to break out of this deadlock.

"Unhand my classmate" Mana ordered, I could see her finger tighten slightly on the trigger. "Now"

"Powerful" Zazie said again.

I studied her again, it probably was me over-reacting, and it also probably was a test by her. I mentally scowled; tricked, even slightly, by a fourteen year old girl and now held at both gun and knife point… oh how Accelerator would be laughing like crazy if he ever saw this.

"_**Master, I think the girl you are currently holding down is a very high-born demon" **_Lasciel said. She had been missing for the last little while. Almost forgot she was in my head… almost.

'_And what makes you say that?' _I asked.

"_**By the fact that she was able to summon familiars on her own, albeit a weak one just now" **_Lasciel answered. _**"And because she's hiding a lot of power… not as much as me of course"**_

I mentally sighed… now what am I going to do now; it looks like I got off on the wrong foot already, and it's only my first day on the job too.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

"Good work, Chachamaru" Evangeline said, leaning in closer to the headset the robot girl was holding up.

"Thank you, master" Chachamaru answered.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Anon: Thank you, and I still am undecided. On another note… Hello fellow Halo fanboy! While going through the Halo crossover sections, I find a lot of comments by you vehemently defending Halo in the review sections. Specifically the really bad and really biased Deadliest Warrior parodies. I might write one of my own; the idea is ODST vs. 501st Legion. I would like your thoughts on it. And do you have an actual account here? You always review anonymously.**

**Akito89Lelouch, Zen neon, OBSERVER01, Jackofalltrades32456: Thank you, but I am still undecided.**

**Mustachio: … Your review made me laugh, and thank you.**

**MM Browsing: Not sure if I messaged you my answer, but yes, it will be a vague harem, but mainly focusing on Mana, Zazie and maybe Evangeline. Lelouch might grow stronger, maybe learn to control shadows, maybe even rule the world!**


	3. Mishap 2

**Hello! It's time for another update! This one took a while because i had exams to worry about, and that right after my exams... i flaked off all responsibilities and played video games all day, every day.**

**Don't worry; Index Code will be updated next... eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Truth… Or Just Some of It**

**2-A Classroom**

**Lelouch's POV**

Well, this was quite awkward; pinning down a school girl and about to plunge my fiery hand into her chest while at the same time having another girl pointing pistols at my head, while a third stuck a sword uncomfortably close to my neck.

"Unhand my classmate" Mana said again. "Last warning"

"Please do" Setsuna agreed, her blade pressing a little deeper against my neck.

"I do not take kindly to threats to my person" I answered, eyeing both girls.

"_**Kill everybody!" **_Lasciel cried out from my mind. _You're not helping_. I shot back

"You are the interloper here" Mana answered, her eyes cold as ice.

"I also happen to be able to kill you from where you are standing" I shot back, glaring my disdain at her.

There was the sudden sound of the door being pulled back; "What's going on here?" a new voice asked.

All three of the girls turned to the door; Zazie even raised herself slightly from the table to see who the new person was. Standing in the doorway was Takamichi-sensei with a look of confusion on his face. I'll give him credit; he also didn't bat and eye when he saw my flaming hand, the only reaction I got from him was a slight widening of his eyes before even that was masked away.

"Ah, Takamichi-sensei, can you please tell this man to unhand Zazie-san?" Mana asked, turning her head back from the door to and back to me.

"Takamichi, we need to talk about how lax security is to allow several half-demons admission into a mortal school" I said, not taking my eyes off of Mana. "This is a very clear breach of security"

There was the sound of Takamichi letting out a sigh; "I guess I should have spoken to you about your class before you started" he said with another sigh and a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head. "All of you; put away your weapons" he said to us.

There was a pause as all of us remained in the same position with all of us ready to cause physical harm, until a second later where the sword against my neck slowly eased off and there was a slight click as the safeties were placed back on the pistols. I slowly lowered my hand, extinguished the flames and stepped back from Ms. Rainyday.

'_**You're acting pretty submissive right now' **_the little voice in the head commented and I didn't deign it with an answer.

The three students stood in a line in front of Zazie's desk while I stood off to the side watching their every movement.

"First, yes, these three are half-demons" Takamichi said in the ensuing silence. "Second, they all have the dean's permission to enroll at Mahora"

"It would have been smarter if I was given all of the details pertaining to my class beforehand instead of just a class roll with scribbled notes in the margins" I said as I took said class roll from my desk.

"Yes, well, I didn't have time to meet with you earlier, that is why I'm here right now actually" he answered, one hand going up to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

I scowled slightly at him; this misunderstanding could have been avoided if I had been given a proper background of all of my students… I think I might ask for that later from the dean.

"Since we're on the topic of my students; who or what is Evangeline McDowell?" I asked.

"… Let's go meet the dean first; he has something he wants to tell to you" Takamichi evaded my question, or he just didn't want to speak up in front of the students.

Takamichi was about to make his way through the door before he stopped and turned back around to face the girls; "Oh yes, please forget about what happened and please do not disclose anything about your teacher to your classmates" he said to the three girls. All three of them nodded their head in affirmative.

As I made to follow Takamichi, I remembered something and turned back to the three girls and bowed; "Please forgive my earlier reaction and causing this misunderstanding, I was unaware as to the fact that your admittance was affirmed by the dean for you to attend this school"

I gave the three of them once last bow before closing the door behind me as I left to follow Takamichi to see the dean again. Down the hall, I turned to see… Evangeline again, she was once more standing with the robot girl and was watching me again.

**(Scene Break)**

Once inside the Headmaster's office, I stood leaning against the door with my arms crossed over my chest and a slight scowl on my face. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" I asked, eyeing the old man who was absentmindedly stroking his beard.

"Ah, yes" he answered. "There is the matter of what kind of magic you study" Well, looks like they still don't trust me, most likely already planning countermeasures and/or trying to find weaknesses. Not a problem really, all of my magic is rooted within my ESP ability, and I doubt anyone can muster a truly strong defense against the powers of science.

"I do a little bit of fire magic" I answered.

"That's obvious from what I just saw earlier, but what the Headmaster wants to know is how _strong_ is your fire magic?" Takamichi cut in.

"More than enough to meet my needs" I answered. I wouldn't even know where to start to know my magical powers; ESP and Magic are so entwined that I know not where one ended and where one began.

"_**Of course it would meet your needs"**_ my guest chuckled in a recess of my mind. _**"Who doesn't like destroying their enemies with the actual ability to 'smite'?" **__"Quiet you" _I said to her.

"And what needs may they be?" the Headmaster asked as he began stroking his very long white beard.

"… Whatever they may be" I answered, putting on a stoic face. There was a pregnant pause in the room following my response. "Ah, yes, could you please tell me who or what Seat No. 26 Evangeline A. K. McDowell is?"

"Ohohoho" the Headmaster let out a chuckle for some reason. "You were able to pick up on that" he commented as his laugh subsided.

"Well yes, I would" I answered. "She has been staring at me since the moment I started teaching the class, and I would bet that she was listening in on before Takamichi-sensei came to get me" I paused in thought. "In fact, what guarantee do you have that the demons in my class aren't just going to suddenly attempt to kill everyone?"

"As a teacher, that is your job" the Headmaster answered. "And… Eva-chan is a… special case. You have no need to worry"

The Headmaster's answers were not helpful, but I could tell from his tone that any more discussion about my mysterious student was over. I gave a short nod in understanding.

**(Scene Break)**

**Ten Minutes Later **

I left the Headmaster's office ten minutes later and began making my way back to my room in the Teacher's Dorm.

On my way there, I was met with the sight of a purple haired girl carrying a tall stack of books in her arms. I think she's from my class… I watched as she neared a set of stairs. That doesn't look safe, especially since the stairs don't seem to have railings.

"Hey!" I called out as I began to jog towards her.

The girl turned around and peeked at me over the top of the stack of books in her hands, well I think she peeked; her eyes were covered up by her hair. "Ah, hello sensei… AH!" the girl had tried to give me a short bow during her greeting, and subsequently almost knocked over all of the books she was holding as she stumbled.

"Here, let me help you" I said as I moved closer and grabbed the top half of the stack of books from her.

"Ahhh… Thank you, sensei" she eventually whispered out, her head bowed down.

"No problem" I answered, attempting to put some cheer into my tone. "As your teacher, it is my duty to help my students in anyway"

The two of us continued on; the girl leading me along as we walked, I have no idea as to where we were going. The top book from my pile was a novel about space pirates, so I am not sure if the girl was going to be reading them all or if they were for some other reason.

"Um, forgive me, but I have yet to learn the names of all of my students…" I began.

"Ah, no, I am Seat No. 27, Miyazaki Nodoka" she answered, turning around and giving me another, more successful, short bow.

"Nice to meet you Miyazaki-san" I greeted back, giving a short nod of my head.

"Ahh… um…" Miyazaki seemed unable to speak out and began mumbling things to herself; things that I was unable to overhear as the two of us continued walking.

Eventually, Miyazaki led me actually back to the hall outside of her homeroom and of the classroom that I teach in.

"Did you forget something inside the classroom?" I asked, fishing out my set of keys to unlock the door, but as I moved up to unlock the door, I saw that it was already unlocked.

That's odd, I'm sure that once the three half-demons left, the door would have remained locked after they closed it behind them. Furrowing my eyebrows, I grasped the doorknob with one hand and pulled it open…

"SURPRISE!" a resounding cheer greeted me as I stepped into the room. The room was full of my students and all of them were either wearing party hats or shooting streamers all over the vicinity.

"What?" I asked out, I'm not sure what's going on.

"It's a welcoming party for you, Lelouch-sensei" someone answered, I looked up to see Takamichi and Shizuna were both here as well, carrying drinks in hand.

"Come sensei, you should sit in the middle since you're the guest of honor!" Another one of my students said, coming forward to guide me to a table set up with food.

"Ah, hold on, I need to place theses away for Miyazaki-san first" I answered as I turned around to see the girl in question walk inside as well and began moving through the tables to her desk. I followed her.

"WAA! When did Honya-san get so close to sensei already!" someone cried out.

"Honya is so sneaky; already making her move before even the party!" Another shouted.

I have no idea why they were saying these things, I as a teacher am here for all of them and to teach them to the best of my abilities. I placed my half of the stack of books onto her desk that sat in the second row and third column of the class.

After placing the books down, I was dragged away and forced to sit down at the table. From the corner of my eye, I could see two girls fighting and some of their classmates cheering them on and placing bets on who would win.

"_**Look! I bet the girl with red hair is going to win" **_Lasciel said. _'You're not helping' _I answered. I gave a sigh as I stood up and made my way over to the combatants while I leafed through the class roll to see who they were. The small crowd surrounding them quiet down as I neared, but the two girls were still grappling.

"No fighting in school" I said as I placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pulled the two of them apart. "Do either of you want a detention?"

"N-No, sensei" the two of them answered, their heads bowed in shame.

"Good" I said as I released the two of them from my grip. "Now, Kagurazaka-san, Yukihiro-san, please go and at least enjoy the party" I said as I turned around and headed back to my original seat.

The party seemed to be in high swing as everyone was chatting, eating, or having some fun. I sat back down and grabbed myself a cup of water. As I was drinking another classmate approached me;

"Sensei, I would like you to have this!" I looked up to see Miyazaki in front of me with a book proffered in her hands as she bowed... again. "As a 'thank you' for helping me earlier" she mumbled out.

"Thank you very much" I said as I stood up and bowed as well as I received the book. I turned it over in my hands to see the title: _Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring_. Seems interesting enough.

**(Scene Break)**

I had spent some time going through the class roll to better remember each one of my students during the party, and I am fairly certain that I could at least be able to differentiate one from another instead of calling them just students.

I also spent some time watching over the three non-humans in the class; they seem to interact normally with the rest of the girls. Though they were a bit more reserved than the others. I watched as Evangeline sat in the corner while the robot girl Karakuri Chachamaru stood slight behind and next to her, like a silent servant or guardian.

She remained in the exact same position throughout the entire party, and seemed to rather remain sitting and studying me than eating or socializing with her fellow students.

"… _**Well that was fun" **_the Fallen within me commented, finally speaking after several hours of silence. _'It was… enjoyable' _I commented as well, putting in my two cents.

"_**Be wary of that Evangeline" **_the Fallen seemed to be trying to give me actual advice. _**"There is something not **_**right **_**about that child"**_

'_I noticed' _I commented dryly. _'She's hiding something that's for sure, and the Headmaster is in on it somehow'_

**(Scene Break)**

**The Very Next Day**

"So it seems that a few of you are not doing so well in this class" I said, shuffling several sheets of paper in front of me on the little podium at the front of the class.

I looked up when the sound of badly muffled laughing was heard; several of the girls had hands over their mouths and several other were red faced trying to hold in their laughing.

"Yes, anyway, I have heard that my predecessor; Takamichi-sensei, had an after-school class for those with the lowest marks" I paused as I finally found the sheet of names that Takamichi gave me. "So Ayase Yue, Kagurazaka Asuna, Ku Fei, Sasaki Makie, and Nagase Kaede, will those five people please stay after class for their re-continued supplementary lesson?"

**(Scene Break)**

"2-A Baka Rangers have assembled!" several of the girls cried. As I watched, two of them began to wave their arms horizontally around like they were noodles.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!" the last girl cried out, slapping her hand on the table. I recognized her as Kagurazaka Asuna; she was fighting the class president at the welcoming party held in the classroom.

I looked up from the class roll and saw that there were two other students in the classroom as well. Hm, one of them was Miyazaki, and the other was… I turned back to the class roster once more - I should start remembering names and faces- it appears that the second girl was Saotome Haruna; two of the smartest girls in the class wanted extra lessons?

"Excuse me" I called out to the two that were sitting at the back of the classroom. "Are you here to ask me anything or...?"

"Ah, they're with me, Lelouch-sensei" a soft voice answered, interrupting me. I turned my head and looked back at the speaker. "They're my friends and are just waiting for me"

"… Ayase Yue?" I asked, the girl gave a nod of confirmation. "Well, I hope your two friends are prepared to busy themselves while I teach" I said, giving the two girls at the back a look. Miyazaki promptly pulled out a book and began reading, while Saotome also pulled out a book, but began drawing in it. "… Now where was I?" I asked myself. "… That's right; I plan to teach and go over today's lesson again, and then assign extra practice to you five. I will be quizzing you on it next week during your next afterschool class" I eyed the five girls in front of me; "Any questions before we begin?"

**(Scene Break)**

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

"Well, please enjoy the rest of your day" I said as I dismissed the girls, shuffling papers once more.

"Let's go Yue!" Saotome cried, bouncing up to the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's hurry down to the bookstore!" I watched as she proceeded to drag the shorter girl out of the room.

"Wait up!" Miyazaki cried as she ran out of the classroom in pursuit of her friends. "Wait for me!"

I chuckled lightly as I packed up the rest of my briefcase and waited for the rest of the girls to leave before leaving myself, giving a short nod of farewell to all of them.

I closed the door and turned back to lock it as I left the classroom, and when I turned back, it was to see Tatsumiya – one of the two half-devils - in front of me. I quickly glanced down both ends of the hallway.

"_Do you sense anything?" _I asked. _"Is there a magical trap somewhere?"_

"… _**Not that I can tell" **_Lasciel answered. _**"Though I doubt she would attempt to kill you in the middle of the school"**_

"Is there something I can do for you, Tatsumiya-san?" I asked, shifting the briefcase in my right hand to my left. "I would have thought all students would be spending their free time at their dorms doing their homework or in the town having fun"

"I believe that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday" Tatsumiya answered as I gave her a raised eyebrow. "… And I wish to start over"

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but let's just forget what happened yesterday and just move on" I said as I gave her a short nod and began making my way down the hall.

I continued through the halls, taking no heed to the fact that the girl was following me; maybe she was just leaving through the same exit as me.

"_**And since when has your luck been that good for such a coincidence?"**_ Lasciel asked, her tone literally oozing with glee at the situation.

"… _Never" _I mentally sighed as I continued forward, not stopping to confront the half-demon… yet.

"… Sensei, have you ever killed before?" Tatsumiya suddenly asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Several thoughts and scenarios went through my mind as I prepared myself to speak as neutrally as possible- _**"Hahaha, you're in trouble now" **_laughed the literal being of power inside of me. _"Not helping" _I held back the scowl from appearing on my face.

"And why would you ask that of me, Tatsumiya-san?" I asked, keeping my tone bland. "Granted, our first encounter was less than peaceful…"

"Your eyes" she answered simply.

Said eyes narrowed. I was sure that I didn't activate my geass at that time; no need to show all of my cards. So if it wasn't my geass she saw, what was it then?

Tatsumiya seemed to understand my look as she elaborated; "Even if for a second; they were there; the eyes of a killer, of a man who has torn the life from countless people"

"_**Ooh, she hit the nail on the head with that!" **_was Lasciel's sing-song comment.

"If you can already tell from just my eyes, what was the point of asking me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly. "It is as if you were just fishing for information about me... as if you were attempting to get me to open up…" I smiled at her, keeping the look of amusement still on my face.

"I do not see why you would have a problem with me" I said as I picked up my briefcase. "Takamichi is called 'Death Glasses' for goodness' sake. There's a reason why he is powerful as well"

"But then he is a magician who took part in several wars" Tatsumiya said as she began to follow me. "… Which you clearly are not…" she paused "A sudden new person just came into existence; no magician's certificate, no diploma, no birth certificate, no history" her tone cold as her eyes narrowed at me "What are you planning here?"

"You're not really fourteen years old, are you?" I asked, letting out a sigh as I began making my way to the school entrance. "Well, I must say that you did a very thorough investigation into me" I paused with a slight smile. "Though I am a magician, even without the proper credentials to back myself"

"You are not a magician" she instantly answered from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her just behind me.

"And what gives you the idea that I am not a magician?" I asked, pausing to hold open the door for her as we left the school. "Last time I check; I was, and the headmaster also seems to think so as well"

"Thank you, sensei" Tatsumiya said with a short nod as she left through my open door. "…You used no mana" she said, continuing the conversation. "Specifically, there was not a drop of mana presence around you, or your flaming hand when you attacked Zazie-san"

"Then I just must have been emitting minute amounts of it" I answered plainly. This girl is really trouble; making too many observations. "I just must be that powerful"

"That is a possibility" Tatsumiya concurred. "But highly unlikely as you also demonstrate unnatural speed… and because your eyes flashed red for a second"

I stopped dead in my tracks; so she did notice my geass in the end. It appears that I will have to alter her memories after all, well, it's not like I wasn't going to geass her anyway after having so much of my identity – or lack of it - exposed. I wonder if the magicians in this world could recognize or understand my geass tampering.

"I will take you sudden silence and stop as confirmation" she said, continuing walking until she stood in front of me, facing the school building. "I ask again; what are you, and what are your intentions here?"

"I am human, though for you to notice my powers… " I trailed off, a rueful smile on my face as the wind whipped my open jacket to and fro. "And my reasons for being here are my own, if you wish to know more, than you must ask the headmaster" I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Though it's not like you will be asking anymore questions in the near future"

"Is that a threat?" I heard her ask.

"No" I answered, opening my eyes once more. "Just stating a fact" I said as I looked her in the eyes, I saw her own widen in realization. "I COMMAND YOU TO-"

**RING! RING!**

The sound of a phone's chime interrupted me from finishing my geass command and broke our eye-contact. It took me a moment to realize that it was _my _phone that was ringing… who could have a number that doesn't exist in this reality?

By the time I looked back at Tatsumiya, she had had her eyes closed shut and both of her hands were occupied by the two handguns I had seen before; where she hid them, I have no idea.

I gave another sigh as I answered the phone; "Yes?"

"… Hello #2" said a familiar voice on the other end in greeting. "How are you today?"

I was so shocked that it took me a second to regain the ability to speak; "…Kankine" I growled out, my hand tightening on the device in my hand.

So the bastard ended up here as well it seems.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**marze09 & Ex10: Negi is dead, gone, dust in the wind; take whatever prover you wish to use to say that he does not exist at all.**

**OBSERVER01: ... I'm saying nothing in regards to the zero suit...**

**Anon: Ah, I understand now... i am kind of an idiot to not have realized that Anon stands for Anonymous...**

**Mustachio and Top Hat Colab: ... I agree, good sir, that mustaches are clear winners. I will be releasing 'Pactio Cards' at some point that detail skill and level stats. Yes, that little bit of insanity makes the world a more colorful place.**

**Bonsinclaire: Eh, Why not, it could work? But i can't steampunk the future T.T**

**fg7dragon: Yes, the all three worlds will soon bow before the Demon Emperor, The Emperor of Justice, the Man of Miracles!**

**EVA-Saiyajin: Yes, I do not edit my work, i just post it after i finish writing, too lazy to double check. I do plan to take a writer's course to further my skills.**

**MM Browsing: Sorry that neither of your thoughts occured.**

**Shina dark: you could say that... **

**shina & Soulbow109: Thank you**


	4. Mishap 3

**Hello, Desodus here, and even I'm surprised that I updated so soon after Index Code; the muse must have been really strong. **

**Anyway, it's time to go AU... soon, next chapter... I promise. Also, this chapter goes out to those who said they wanted Lelouch/Zazie/Mana, although i am not sure i did the scenes justice, I tried. And yes, it is now officially a Lelouch/Zazie/Mana story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Other Traveller**

**Outside Mahora Middle School for Girls**

**Lelouch's POV**

"So it appears that you made it here as well" I said in the ensuing silence that followed his call, I turned slightly away from Tatsumiya, but still keeping her sight out of the corner of my eyes. "I hope you aren't doing anything _that _cold-hearted"

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about" Kakine answered, I could hear the glee in his voice. "I can do whatever I want!" he declared with a laugh. "No rules, no restrictions, no _Academy City_"

My eyes narrowed; this was bad news. "I thought you liked Academy City?" I asked, mildly surprised at his declaration. "Wasn't the entire point of you trying to become the most powerful ESPer was because _of _your lust to rule over Academy City?"

"Yes, but now I can do it to the entire world!" he answered exuberantly. "In a world where they have no clue as to my ability, no way to stop me, no ESPers, and once I kill you, I will be unstoppable!"

I frowned now; this sounded very much like a cliché super-villain line, hell, I think I said something similar to Nunnally right before I geassed her into giving me the key to the Damocles.

"You still want to kill me?" I asked. "Even though there's no point in it? You won't achieve anything"

"Oh, I'll achieve something alright" Kakine answered darkly. "And when I find you; I will rip you limb from limb" he promised to me. I expected this to be the part where he hangs up, but apparently I was wrong. "Do you believe in 'Magic'?" the sudden question threw me off slightly.

"… No" I answered. "Why?"

"… Nothing" Kakine chuckled. "We'll meet again soon, Lelouch" he said as he hung up.

Well… thing just got so much more complicated than they should be. I gave a sigh as I began to massage my forehead; first there were problems with members of my class, now Kakine is here and is in possible connection to the Magic of this reality… Can't I get a break? I sighed. Now what to do with Tatsumiya?

Speaking of the girl… where was she? It seems that somewhere along the conversation I had with Kakine, the Halfling had taken to chance to run off, most likely to rat me to the magicians/teachers here.

I guess there's no point making my way back to my apartment then, might as well wait for them here.

I gave another sigh as I made my way to a nearby bench and took a seat in deep thought; Kakine was here, he could be anywhere on this planet though, but since he could fly like I, distance means nothing. He still wanted to kill me, which means he is actively looking for me. He also knew something about Magic… just great; I hope he kills himself trying to use Magic. I chuckled darkly at that thought.

"_**That is good and all, but why not just meet the whelp in combat and squish him" **_Lasciel offered. _**"Be done with the fool and move on to finding a way back"**_

"_Crowley's not going to like it… then again, when did I ever care about what Aleister thought?" _the last part of that was directed at myself. _"It is true that the longer I avoid this, the more tedious it will become; better to finish our fight and kill the bastard"_

"_**Excellent" **_I heard Lasciel purr in satisfaction.

I gave another sigh as I leaned back on the bench and waited. I guess it's time to resign already, a shame; it's only been two days since I started.

I sat waiting, and waiting, and waiting… and waiting… where the Hell are they? It was already getting dark now as I have sat in the exact same spot for the past hour or so. Didn't Tatsumiya go to the teachers, or is she hoping to blackmail for her silence? No, she would know that the next time we meet, that I will at least attempt to geass her again. So then _what _is her plan?

Well, I might as well head back to my apartment and make myself something to eat, it was getting late.

**(Scene Break)**

I stood outside my apartment door, trying to decide my next course of action. Granted, one is always filled with a dilemma when finding out that one's place of lodging had just been broken into.

I gave a sigh as I pushed the half open door back and stepped into the apartment. It's not like I have anything worth stealing, all of my valuables are carried around with me at all times.

I flicked on the light switch and stood gazing around; there was nothing amiss in the room, furniture wasn't flung around, nothing strewn across the floor, everything looked exactly where they were when I left this morning for work.

Did I maybe forget to lock the door behind me this morning?

"_**No, you did" **_Lasciel answered. _**"I can even show you the memory if you wish"**_

'_No thanks' _I answered. Then what was the intruder up to? Placing a bug inside maybe? Tch, that seems like a big waste of time and effort. If not a bug… then possible something magical in nature?

"_**Who would be foolish enough to break into your living quarters?" **_Lasciel gave an unlady-like snort.

'_Hush' _I said as I set down my briefcase by the door and pulled out the magic detector. It sat silent in the palm of my hand before suddenly lighting up, but instead of pointing to someplace further inside my apartment; it seemed to point back to the entrance.

So that means whoever entered through the door used magic, but nothing else to the rest of the apartment.

I guess I should check my bedroom now; it was the only other room in the apartment other than the bathroom. The kitchenette was attached to the small living room, in which I was currently standing in.

I silently made my way towards my room, pausing only to give a cursory glance at the kitchenette in case someone was actually hiding behind the counter. No one there.

I grasped the door handle with my right as I lit up my left on fire. 3… 2… 1… Now!

I twisted the handle and push the door inwards as I quickly stepped forwards into my bedroom. There was nobody in the room, in fact, the only tiny, little thing odd about the room was the large lump hidden under the blankets on my bed.

Could it be a bomb? Doubtful, I don't think I angered anyone in this reality to cause such a reaction, and I'm sure Kakine has yet to find my current location. So then what in the world is underneath that duvet?

I grabbed hold of the edge of the duvet and promptly yanked them off to reveal…

"Ms. Rainyday!?" I choked out. Well… this was odd turn of events. "What exactly are you doing here?"

The girl - currently lying on my bed still dressed in her school uniform - opened her eyes and looked around the room before coming to a rest upon me; "… Sleeping" she answered, and then proceeded to close her eyes and turn her back on me, completely ignoring me in an attempt to fall asleep again.

"… Could you please explain _why _you are currently sleeping in _my _bed?" I asked, still not completely sure if this is happening.

"… Took too long" she replied. What did she mean by that? "… Grew tired"

"So… you were waiting for me?" I asked, from her short answer, which did seem to be the only logical reason. Either that… or she was trying to kill me.

My only answer this time was a short nod of her head. Well, at least I won't have to explain to the dean why the building was set ablaze.

"Okay… But why were you waiting in my apartment?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion. This was clearly getting very weird. "You could have asked me at the end of Home Room earlier"

"… Because I am your wife" she answered as she sat up on the bed.

"W-What!?" I croaked out. Maybe I had misheard her. Please let it be that I misheard her!

"_**Bwahahahaha!" **_Lasciel laughed within my mind.

"… I am your wife" she repeated, one hand coming up to scratch the sleep from her eyes.

Her answered destroyed any hope I had left of the situation, and opened up several ideas of just booting the girl out of the apartment and pretending this never happened. Maybe a talk to the dean about this.

**(Scene Break)**

She had refused to budge from her spot on my bed, even when I tried lifting her while using my geass, she resolutely grabbed onto the nearby bookshelf, and I was forced to stop lest I wrecked my own room. All the while, she remained silent.

I eventually just gave up and left my bedroom; my hunger was beginning to set me on edge, so I set off to make myself something to eat.

Ms. Rainyday was now currently sitting at the little dinner table I have in the living room, I could feel her eyes digging into the back of my skull, and all the while I was busying myself with preparing something to eat. I still need to figure out what the Hell was going on.

"Okay…" I said, turning around from the stove to face the schoolgirl. "Barring the fact that student-teacher relationships are forbidden, and the other fact that I do not see you in _that _way whatsoever; why do you want to be my wife?"

"… I already am your wife" she said, in what I think was an attempt to assert it into a fact.

"No you're not" I replied shortly. "And frankly, I don't even know why I'm playing along with you right now"

I turned back to my cooking pasta and busied myself finishing my Spaghetti Rigatoni Carbonara. But then the thought of finishing preparing my food was cast out of my mind when an almighty rumble filled the apartment. Was it an earthquake? Some wild animal attack? God knows… did Kakine find me already?

I instantly grabbed Zazie around the waist and jumped behind the couch; covering my head for the inevitable explosion that will blow away my front door.

Several seconds past, yet nothing was destroyed or broken. I poked my head out from behind the couch to survey the door; nothing, not even a rattle. I swiftly switched my gaze towards the window this time; nothing there as well… what was going on?

**GRHHHH!**

There it was again, but this time, I felt my entire body reverberate. I slowly lowered my gaze from the window, and onto the demon girl I was currently holding in my arms. Was she the cause of the noise?

I watched as two small spots of red appeared high on her cheeks as she slowly lowered her face from my gaze. "… Hungry" I heard her mumble out eventually. Well, I guess she must have skipped going back to her dorm to come straight here.

"…Oh" I said awkwardly as I stood slowly stood up from behind the couch, and releasing Ms. Rainyday from my arms. "Sorry about that" I said, trying to gesture with my head in an attempt to convey an apology for my manhandling of her.

An awkward silence permitted through the air as I went back to my stovetop, from the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Rainyday once again take a seat at the table. I guess I should make enough for her as well.

**(Scene Break)**

I tried hard, but I couldn't stop from staring as I watched the demon girl in front of me literally inhale the bowl of pasta I set down for her. Thank goodness I used an entire box of pasta. She was already done when I had only taken several forkfuls of my own bowl.

When she was done that bowl, she remained seated with her hands in her lap, her face bowed.

"… Would you like another?" I asked. She only gave nod in response as I grabbed her empty bowl and place more pasta into it.

"_**You know, this looks very much like a date" **_Lasciel snickered. I paused in mid refilling. _**"You know; the part where the kind gentleman cooks dinner for his girlfriend?"**_

… Well I'll be damned.

I finished refilling Zazie's bowl and continued eating my own, and all the while, I was going through my thoughts; if someone were to walk in, it _would _look like a date from a bystander's point of view. I think I should call the dean about some help in removing the girl from my apartment.

After I had finished my owl bowl, and Zazie finished her second, I placed the bowls and forks into the sink and began washing them, along with the pot and strainer I used for the pasta. Zazie remained in her seat.

"…" I heard her say something, but I was unable to distinguish the words properly over the sound of the faucet.

"Pardon?" I asked, turning off the tap as I did so.

"… Thank you" she mumbled out.

"Oh, no problem" I answered. "I think it's time you headed back to your dormitory now" I said, trying to urge her in some way to leaving my apartment.

"… But a wife's place is by the husband's side" she answered, her eyes watching me blankly.

"… This again" I muttered. "Look, I'm flattered that you feel about me in that way, but a romantic student-teacher relationship is illegal" this was just getting annoying now. "I'm sorry, but I cannot become anything more than your teacher"

"… But being your wife has already be decided" she retorted. She is really stubborn about this fact, does she really love me? what if someone is putting her up to it? She only knew me for a couple of days.

I gave another sigh as I leaned against the counter. It seems now would be a good time to call the dean.

I dialed the dean's extension and waited, hopefully he was still in his office. I exhaled a breath of relief when the call connected through.

"Yes?" I heard the old man answer the phone.

**(Scene Break)**

**The Next Day**

I groaned as I woke up. The slightest movement of my head caused it to give an audible crack. Granted, even though my couch was a pull out bed, I still slept awkwardly, thus causing irregular stiffness and joint pain most usually associated with the elderly.

I used my right hand in an attempt to find my clock over my shoulder, bending my arm as far as it will go in the attempt.

That was, until my hand came into contact something that felt like a soft, fleshy mound that I was sure shouldn't have been there last night.

"Hmmmm" a soft breathless moan was heard in reaction to my wandering hand.

Within a millisecond, I came to the conclusion that whatever I was currently grasping was, in fact, alive, and most likely somewhere indecent for a man to be touching. In a second millisecond, I broke several records as I vaulted over the couch top and came to a crash face first upon my apartment floor. Within a third millisecond, I came to the answer as to who it was that had been sleeping next to be on the pullout bed.

Damn that old bastard.

It was his fault that I am now stuck in such a predicament. How was I suppose to know that he would purposely give Ms. Rainyday permission to stay the night in my apartment, even after I had specifically asked for help in _removing _the girl from said apartment? I nearly burst out in profound swearing at him.

He had even gone out of his way to send someone down with a letter of excuse, and a clean school uniform for her to change into for the next day.

That doesn't matter right now though, what matters is that I just touched one of my own students indecently, albeit by accident. I need to quickly apologize to the girl, and then begin preparing for what I plan to do today.

When I righted myself up from the floor, I looked down to see the girl still asleep, even after all the noise I just made. She was clutching one of the pillows from my bed in her arms. In this fashion, with her face relaxed, and making soft sounds in her sleep, it reminded me of when I used to tuck Nunnally into bed.

My smile turned bitter as the memories resurfaced after so long. I gave my head a shake before trying to think about what to do next with my currently sleeping student.

Though, she will not be my student for much longer; I have places to be it appears. I gave the nearby clock a glance to see that it was currently just past six in the morning. Perfect, that gave me time to get ready before heading to see the dean.

Now what to do with the sleeping girl?

"_**You could have your way with her?" **_Lasciel suggested lavishly.

"_Shut. Up. Now" _I growled into my mind. _"Don't even joke about such things"_

"_**What's the matter, scared of you first time?" **_she taunted childishly. _**"I think this girl is the farthest you have ever gotten in a long time"**_

I wasn't in the mood right now for her games. _"Don't make me come in there…" _I spat out in warning.

"… _**You're no fun"**_ I heard her huff.

"_Whatever. Let me just resign and we'll be off" _I sighed as I prepared a change of clothes before stepping into the bathroom for a shower, making sure to lock the door as I did so. I stepped into the shower stall and turned the faucet to the desirable setting of hot water.

I had only less than five minutes under the relaxing curtain of water before being interrupted;

"… _**Someone's casting magic!" **_was Lasciel's only warning before I heard the stall door open behind me.

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Please don't let it be what I think it is. I didn't turn around; instead, I slowly looked as far as I could over my right shoulder. And I promptly stopped turning when I caught as glimpse of who was behind me. Yes, it is as I suspected.

I fought down the blush that was currently creeping upon my face. I quickly turned my head back to facing the ceramic tiled stall wall.

"W-Wh-What are y-you doi-doing here!" I choked out, mildly surprised that my voice only teetered up several notes instead of jumping several octaves from nervousness.

"… Shower" she answered blankly.

"Why are you here while _I am at the same time_?" I stressed the last part of the sentence in the hope of her getting the message… it didn't seem to work.

"… Shower" she repeated that one word as I gave an aggrieved sigh of resignation.

"Why do I even bother?" I asked myself as I averted my eyes, covered my nether regions, and made my speedy exit of the shower stall.

As I exited the bathroom, dripping water everywhere, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, closing the bathroom door behind me as I left. I gave another sigh as I began to get dressed. I finished dressing and packed some items into a suitcase in preparation of my resignation.

**(Scene Break)**

"What do you mean 'you can't accept my resignation'?" I asked as I sat in front of the old dean. "When I agreed to the position, I specifically said that at some point I would leave for personal reasons"

"That was agreed upon for the future, not in a mere couple of days" dean Konoe answered easily. "You made a commitment to the position as a teacher at this school, and I expect you to keep it"

"I've also made several promises to myself, and the reason I must leave is because of one" I countered grimly. Kakine must not be able to roam free, there's no idea of how much damage he could cause to this reality, especially if he is able to find others to work with, and it will fall upon me to stop he before he goes on a rampage.

"Are you willing to tell me what these other responsibilities are?" the old man asked as he stroked his extremely long beard. "Other than an explanation, I see no reason to let you go"

"Very well then, I had thought that you might have denied my resignation…" I said as I stood up from the chair, fixing my jacket as I did so. "So then I shall simply quit" I proceeded to then make my way to the door, briefcase in hand.

"Stop" the dean said, his tone cold and demanding. "I did not say you could quit either"

I slowly turned around to see that the old man was also standing now. "Funny, I don't remember ever taking orders from you" I commented lightly. "So what are you playing at? You obviously want me to stay in Mahora, but why?" I asked. "You and your people still view me as a threat, so you're going to have me under watch until deemed otherwise" I was guessing, but I'm sure that I was close to the mark. "That's it isn't? You think the world would be somewhat safer if someone as unknown as me was under watch" I paused as I gave a short laugh. "If I wanted to, I could kill you all… easily" I began to grin.

"_**We're finally going to kill someone now?" **_Lasciel asked, her tone full of shock and surprise. _**"It's been weeks since that last mission to Liberal Arts City"**_

"Let's make a deal" I continued, ignoring Lasciel. "I will take a leave of absence of a few weeks and return in mid March to aid Class 2-A for the exams" I offered. "I'll even tell you what I will be doing while away; I'm looking for someone, someone I know"

"Are you willing to explain any further?" Konoe asked.

"No" I answered shortly as I turned around and left his office.

"March 10th" I heard him call out before the door finished closing.

Well, best be getting on the hunt; who knows where Kakine could be, but knowing him, he could possibly still be in Japan; I, myself appeared in Japan, so there's a good chance he was dropped in this country as well. I don't even know where to begin to search though, but search I must, because if I wait for him to come to me, the upper-hand will already have been lost. A preemptive strike is needed here.

I checked my watch as I made my way through the school; only seven-thirty. Good, that gives me some time to grab my small suitcase and be gone before the morning rush of students arrived off the trains. As I left the school building, I was once more confronted by a familiar sight.

"Well, good morning to you, Tatsumiya" I said in greeting. "Isn't it a little early for you to be at school?"

"Good morning sensei" she answered. I smirked a little as I noticed that she didn't answer my question.

The two of us stood facing each other for an awkward moment before I decided it was time to go; "Well, I must be off, have a good day at school, Tatsumiya" I gave a short wave as I walked past where she was standing. "I'll be out of your hair now, so you don't have to be so defensive" I said as I came level with her as I walked.

"Wait, sensei!" she called after me. I slowed down and then turn around to face her.

"Yes?" I implored. I hope she doesn't try to kill me now, I'm not even going to try to geass her now; too many complications and not enough time to resolve them all… well, for now that is.

"Let me join you" she requested. Well, that was unexpected.

I mulled it over for a second; "No" I answered. "Sorry, but I have no need for your assistance" with that, I turned around and continued making my way back to my apartment for my small suitcase.

"Then I'll just follow you wherever you go" she promised from behind me.

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "And why would you want to do that? What makes journeying with me so much more important that you would drop everything to come with a complete stranger?" I didn't turn around this time or look over my shoulder as I spoke.

"I have my own reasons" she answered. "But you are going to need my help"

"How so?" I asked.

"Because I am a hunter, and you happen to be looking for someone" she answered. I grimaced slightly, she _did _hear too much from my earlier conversation with Kakine. "You may be able to handle your own in a fight, but that's not what you are trying to do right now, right now, you're trying to find that caller"

I smiled slightly; "Point made" I conceded. Though, her help would be invaluable to searching for Kakine in this reality, although, I don't know anything about the half-demon behind me, let alone trust her help. "But you still haven't answered the question" I said as we neared the teacher's apartment block. "Why would you join me? What's in it for you?"

"That's personal" she said again as I gave another sigh. I've been doing that a lot more since I arrived in this reality it seems. Whatever is happening here isn't good for my mental health.

Neither of us said another word as I made my way to my apartment. When I opened the door, it was to see the place empty of any signs of Zazie, she must have left for her own dorm in the end.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Guest 1: He's got stuff planned out.**

**Victinis Victory: well, he already knows magic, but it's stuff from the TMnI-verse, any future magic learning has yet to be decided.**

**shikyoseinen: Surprise! I am the author of both stories! So my answer to you is the same as the one I wrote in Index Code.**

**FangKing2: Tank you, and things will be going crazy soon.**

**OBSERVER01: We will see, all of my ideas will one day be created into either real stories or just one shots.**

**MM Browsing: Oh, Eva-chan will join Lelouch alright. Thank you, I originally wanted Kakine to come as a surprise for the School Trip Arc, but I realized that things need to start going AU now. There is nothing special about the book, it just happens to be Nodoka's favorite series. He won't make cards with half of the girls, but just the most important ones... to me.**

**Guest 2: well, maybe not Chachamaru, but yes, Evangeline does find Lelouch both odd and mysterious.**

**reven228: I will think of something, probably it will have to do with Kakine.**

**Genericrandom: Yep, this stories about becoming Emperor of te World once more. With a more sadistic Lelouch.**

**sh8ad8ow and coldblue: Thank you.**

**SpartanCommando: Sadly no, though CC will be making cameos.**


	5. Mishap 4

**Hey, Desodus here with an update, just wanted to say that this week has been full of updates and I feel great!**

**I'm making Tatsumiya Mana older than what the school registry says (It's been speculated that she is older anyway so HA!). Another thing to point out is that whatever you read about what happens in the Negi-verse in Fate/Code Mishap is all lies; I've said before that each story is stand alone, there will be similarities, but nothing else. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Road Trip!**

**Third Person POV**

**Class 2-A**

The girls of Class 2-A were happily chatting amongst one another in the time they had before homeroom began as they prepared for the day's lessons.

The bell rang and the girls sat themselves down as they waited for Lelouch-sensei to enter. But today was different; instead of the tall, lean, handsome young man carrying a briefcase entering, the class was greeted by the awfully familiar sight of Takamichi-sensei coming in with Shizuna-sensei right behind him.

"Good morning, Takamichi-sensei!" Asuna greeted. She also happened to be the only one to actually be happy at seeing their old English and Homeroom teacher instead of Lelouch.

"Good morning to you too, Kagurazaka-san" he greeted back. "Ahem. You all must be wondering why I'm here" he said as he cleared his throat. "Well, it appears that Lelouch-sensei had urgent matters to attend to, and so will not be back until sometime in mid-March"

A great groan of disappointment arose from the girls at hearing this piece of news.

"Yes, yes" Takamichi chuckled. "I know he was only here for a couple of days, but he will be back sooner than you think" Takamichi clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's start today's lesson-"

"Sensei!" a girl called out with her hand in the air, the girl had on a blue jacket over her school uniform and was carrying a camera around her neck.

"Yes, Asakura-san?" Takamichi asked. "Is there something you want ask me?"

"Yes there is" Asakura answered as she quickly stood up while simultaneously pointing her finger accusing at Takamichi. "I also noticed that Tatsumiya-san is missing from class, do you know where she happens to be?"

"Ah... it appears that Tatsumiya-san will be visiting family back in Puerto Rico for the next couple of weeks" Takamichi answered steadily.

"So it is just a coincidence that our teacher and one of our classmates just so happen to be both gone for the next couple of weeks?" Asakura pressed. Several of her classmates gasped at the implications.

"Are you attempting to imply that Lelouch-sensei and Tatsumiya-san are eloping?" Takamichi asked with just a barely upwards twitch of his mouth. The class was dead silent at this moment in time.

"Are they?" Asakura eagerly asked, leaning forwards from her desk.

"... No" a new voice interjected. The entire class turned to the left-hand corner of the class where Zazie Rainyday sat. "... No" she repeated, giving her head a shake to accompany her words when she spoke.

"Do you know something about this?" Asakura asked as she seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of Zazie's desk and grabbed a hold of her hands, her eyes shining in excitement.

"... I am already Lelouch-sama's wife" she stated out clearly and loudly, quite the opposite from her usual soft-spoken demeanour.

Everyone was in complete shock; several of the girls had fallen out of their seats, Takamichi had a look of complete surprise on his face, Shizuna was silently laughing into her hand, but it was Asakura whom the information had the most profound effect; the girl had a grin that stretched from one side of her face to the other.

"THIS IS IT!" she cried happily as she crumpled onto the ground began to openly weep in front of the class. "This is my moment, my big scoop!" the class seem to be released from their silence by her comment and began to madly whisper to one another.

"Could you please calm down, Asakura-san?" Takamichi asked as he came up to the girl and tried to get her back up onto two feet. "And besides, I think Zazie-san was just joking" Takamichi said in an attempt to calm the class as a whole, but to no avail. Instead, it only got worse when Zazie rapidly shook her head in the negative.

Takamichi gave a sigh as he made his way back to the front of the class in the hopes of getting something done before Homeroom ended. Shizuna was still laughing slightly as she left.

**(Scene Break)**

**Lelouch's POV**

**February 7th **

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly as I made my way through the crowded streets of Tokyo, Tatsumiya right behind me. "Did I catch a cold?" I muttered as I sniffled slightly.

I actually had no idea as to where to go once I left the Mahora campus; there were many places Kakine could be hiding, and I have to search every nook and cranny for him. And since I have less of a clue as to where to even begin looking of clues, I guess the first thing I should do is to run a check through every hotel in the country for his name.

Thank goodness my laptop is several decades more advanced than the ones in this reality. It makes hacking much easier when the firewalls protecting the important information aren't voice or location sensitive.

It had been several days now since Tatsumiya and I left Mahora, the two of us have been staying in a hotel located in the city during that time. Nothing of significant noteworthiness has happened; the work has only been tediously and time consuming as I was forced to sift through months of hotel registrations and pages upon pages of clients.

Maybe I should try to also get my hands on some lists of passengers of inbound and outbound flights. I arrived in this reality five days ago, but I luckily came with a wallet full of money and my briefcase, I don't think Kakine had anything other than the clothes on his back.

The only question left to answer is that where would he be? I very much doubt that he would 'degrade' himself as to actually do work, but since he came with nothing, he may have gotten a job with a less than legitimate business, or maybe he just killed and stole what he needed. But then how did he find me? There must be some third party who told him of my arrival in this world as well.

Whomever he came into contact must be very influential in this reality's Magic Community. I guess that giant tree in the middle of Mahora has some other purpose than aesthetic looks as a tourist attraction. By following down this thought path… I need to talk to the nearby Magic Associations on information then. The nearest region other than the one I am currently in would be the Kyushu, and Chubu Regions.

But first, I need to quickly find transport from the Kanto Region; I'm hoping to finish talking to the ChūbuChief and begin moving onto the Kyushu Region by the 13th at the earliest, or the 15th at the latest; just to make sure I have gone through everywhere.

The two of us continued on our way as I led us almost aimlessly through Tokyo as I made my way to the train station in the hopes of a ride that would take us to the next District and the Mage Association District Chief stationed there.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tatsumiya eventually asked.

"First, to Nigata and its District Chief" I answered as I waited for the pedestrian walkway to turn green. "Then we're going on a trip across mainland Japan"

"Why don't I just give him a call?" she just offered. I almost stopped walking in the middle of the street.

"Just like that?" I asked. "You can just call the man at your leisure?"

"Well, Chūbu does have several outstanding fees they have yet to pay" Tatsumiya answered with a shrug. "This will just be one less thing they owe"

"… What exactly do you do?" I asked. How could a schoolgirl, well, a 'demon' schoolgirl, call in such a favor? Well, from the guns and the cold attitude, I would say she works as an assassin-for-hire, at the very least, a bodyguard maybe.

"I'm a mercenary" she answered, it was as if she was discussing the weather or some other menial topic instead of something as radical as being a gun-for-hire.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked with a touch of disbelief as I gave a slight shake of my head. "There is no way you could be only fifteen yours old"

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?" she commented, giving me a half-smile as she did so.

"Of course" I answered. "But sometimes, certain circumstances take precedent over our social norms"

"Well, why don't you take a guess then?" she said with a half-smile as she pulled out a cell phone.

**(Scene Break)**

**Nigata Prefecture: February 7th (6:00pm) **

Tatsumiya and I stepped out of the way as the gates from the Japanese styled mansion closed shut behind us with a loud **CLANG**. Although the District Chief was more than happy to provide us with any information… too happy in fact, the man must have some really large debts towards Tatsumiya; he was practically sitting in a pool of his own sweat as we met in the main room at a conference table, nervously offering any support he could. I shot a quick look at Tatsumiya and she only replied with a half-smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Luckily, with Tatsumiya calling in her favor, I was able to cut several days worth of work out of the schedule. But it was for naught in the end, the District Chief had heard or seen nothing in his Region, and there had been little to no mischief or wrongdoing happening at all.

I took a look at the darkening sky; "We should head back to our hotel rooms" I said as I began making my way back up the road, Tatsumiya to my left and just slightly behind me as we walked.

"Could we stop for dinner first?" Tatsumiya suddenly asked, glancing at her watch. "We might as well eat before heading back"

I gave a noncommittal shrug of my shoulders as I changed walking directions and headed back towards the main roads and the deeper part of the city. I guess we might as well, just in time for a late dinner.

The two of us went into the first food establishment we saw; the place also happened to be a casual family restaurant. It was slightly awkward, actually; just the two of us, it was almost like a…

"_**Going on a date already?" **_a little voice in my head asked, I heard the sound of giggling as well. _**"You sure do work fast in building your harem up once more"**_

"_What do you mean 'once more'?" _I asked. _"… What harem!?" _I belatedly understood the second half of her statement. _"There was never any time to date, let alone grow a harem"_

"… _**You poor, poor fool" **_I could practically see Lasciel shaking her head in mock sadness at me.

I was stopped from giving a scathing retort by the arrival of a waitress; "Table for two?" she asked, looking from me to Tatsumiya, a smile upon her face.

"Yes, thank you" I said as the woman grabbed two menus from behind the counter and led us through the room until we arrived at a suitable table of her choice.

There was silence at the table; the two of us were not friends, we were not even acquaintances. There was nothing to say between us, so the silence continued past even when our food arrived, and remained when we finished out meals and paid for the check. It was fine with me; it allowed me time to plan to formulate some kind of idea as to how to handle Kakine before he gets the both of us killed.

After finishing our meal, the two of us finally returned to our hotel rooms. Calling it a night, I turned in after flipping through channel after channel of drivel and stupidity. I made my way to the door connecting our two rooms and made sure that it was locked; one can never too careful.

After making sure that was definitely locked, though she could most likely easily unlock the door. I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

I instantly awoke from the slightest sound. I was not sure what had made the sound, I didn't even know what the sound was, but it was there; the sound of movement. I remained still, trying to see with the partial illumination that the moon offered from the window.

A shadow passed over the light from the moon. I waited for the right moment before reaching through the covers and grabbing onto some part of their body, flipping myself over, I grabbed my attacker around the neck and almost turned them into ashes before noticing exactly _who_ I was choking; it was Tatsumiya.

"…" I was about to make an indignant comment, but was silenced by one of her hands coming up to cover my mouth. I watched as her eyes made furtive movements towards the door that connected our two rooms. Clinically, I noted that I was still slightly choking her, and finally released her from my grip.

In the silence I heard a slight scratching noise coming from the door connecting my hotel room to Tatsumiya's room. My eyes went back to the girl, one eyebrow raised in question.

She said nothing as she pulled out one of her pistols from a pocket of her sleepwear, gesturing with her head at the door as her gun came up to bear as she crept towards the door, gun currently lowered.

Raising another eyebrow, I steadily made my way to the left side of the door, Tatsumiya on the other side. The scratching noise I was hearing was definitely getting louder, there was also the possible sound of whispering, but I could not make anything pout through the door.

I was not sure what we were waiting for, but Tatsumiya seemed unperturbed as the lock turned back with an audible **CLACK**. She did even not bat an eye as the door began to swing open. Instead, it was I who nearly died from shock as a series of explosions suddenly filled the air. All of the noise was coming from the other side of the door, with the sound of explosions also came several screams.

Suddenly, the door was fully opened and two men plowed through. In the moment that I had a glimpse of the other room; I saw literal destruction; the bed was in pieces, the cabinet and television were smashed, there were also several bodies on the floor, whether they were still alive was undetermined.

Quickly forgetting the other room, I turned back to the two that entered mine; both of them looked slightly singed and disheveled. Quick as lightning, Tatsumiya attacked one of them; quickly bring her gun up and smashing the butt against the temple of her target. Not to be outdone, I grabbed the second man and introduced it to the carpet several times. After a moment, the man made no more movements.

Checking to make sure that my victim was still breathing, I placed him beside his fellow unconscious comrade, setting the two of them against the wall, Tatsumiya produced some plastic zip-ties to bound their hands and feet.

"What about the ones in your room?" I asked, gesturing with my head to the opened door.

"What about them?" she asked back in return.

I gave a shrug as I went back to repacking the few items I did actually take out of my bag during the day time. Come to think of it, where were the police, or even the hotel staff?

I turned back to Tatsumiya, and as if she had read my mind, she already had an answer; "Wards" she said simply. I gave it a moment of thought before returning to my packing with another shrug of my shoulders. I gave a mental sigh; I had already paid for the hotel rooms for the next couple of days, and now it appears that I must leave already. Damn it all, all of that wasted money for nothing.

Suddenly, there was a groaning noise coming from the direction of the two captured individuals. I quickly stopped packing to head over and kneel before the two of them; it seems that the one Tatsumiya had pistol butted was the first to regain consciousness.

The man gave several more groans as he finally opened his eyes again; he blinked confusedly at his surroundings before finally resting upon me, they widened as his situation became clear.

"**I order you to tell me everything I want to know" **I ordered as we made eye-contact. Instantly, the man's expression went blank as the geass overrode his mind.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked in the familiar monotone that all of my geass victims had. "How may I be of service?"

"Who sent you, who are you people?" I asked, getting down to business. "Just what were you planning to do by attacking the two of us?" I paused as another thought came to me. "Are there any more of you in waiting?"

"We're just a group of small time yakuza. We were hired by this woman to capture the two of you alive and deliver you to a location after confirming to her that we indeed were able to capture you" he answered without pause. "The plan was to subdue the girl first and then take you afterwards. All of us took part in the break in, and there were only five of us"

I did a quick check and saw the three bodies in the other room; so everyone was accounted for, and I turned back to the man. "Do you know who the woman was?" I asked.

"No, she just appeared a couple of hours ago and gave us the location of you two and a copy of the girl's room key; she had long black hair and had on large, round glasses" He answered. "We were planning to take her as well once we were all in place" he continued. "The woman was going to pay well, and she would have fetched a real good price in the underworld market too"

I sent a glare at the man; not only had he planned to give us to the woman, he also planned to betray her and sell the lot of us… well, I guess there's no point in allowing these two to live. With that figured out, I guess he can now join his friends in Hell; first, I searched his pockets for his cell, before I grabbed him by the face and utilized my ESP ability, there was no smoke, but the man was reduced to ashes without even a whisper of sound coming from him. As I stood back up, I saw Tatsumiya watching me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked calmly, watching her closely for any kind of threatening movement; I had just executed a helpless prisoner after all.

"… You tell me" she replied with an almost smile upon her face as she turned away from me and returned to her room, closing the door as she did so.

"_**Quite the profession indeed" **_Lasciel remarked. _**"I can't wait until you take her"**_

'_Take her?' _I asked, confused at the verb usage. _'Take her where?' _

I waited for an answer, but none were forthcoming. After a moment of waiting in silence, I turned back to my finished suitcase and made one last check of the closet and the drawers of the room in case I forgot anything in them.

Securing my luggage, I headed to the connection door and knocked several times before opening the door without preamble. A second later, I shut the door as fast as it could possibly allow me; it appears that I have just walked in on her changing; she was definitely not a middle school student. I should really wait for an invitation before entering through closed doors.

I waited several more seconds before knocking once more; "Are you finished?" I asked through the wooden door.

"Yes I am" came the reply from the other side of the door.

With that, I opened the door once more and this time stepped into the demolished room. Looking around, I noticed several more things I had missed from my initial glance over; over the doorway were several sheets of paper attached to the four corners of the door I had just stepped through, there were also four more on the actual door to her room as well. Those must be the wards and/or the trap that the five would be abductors had set off.

Switching my attention from the scenery and back to my apparent partner, I saw her wearing her school uniform once more; did she maybe have no other change of clothes?

Noticing a glint upon the floor, I turned my head slightly to see the butt of a pistol halfway hidden underneath the drawers, bending down; I picked up the weapon and made sure that the safety was on, I ejected the magazine and checked the weapon for any kind of deformality or damage from the same abuse that happened to the bodies nearby. Finding none, I returned the magazine and placed the pistol into the inner pocket of my jacket. I also searched the bodies for more ammunition, and was rewarded with finding another pistol with a full magazine on the third body which I pilfered.

Speaking of the bodies; `What are you planning to do with them?" I asked, turning around to face to Tatsumiya as my right hand gestured towards the dead bodies.

"Someone's already on it" she answered, turning back to her own suitcase. "All done" she said a moment later. "Shall we?"

"Yes let's" I said as I head to her door and opened it, gesturing for her to leave before me. She gave a nod as she passed, but not before grabbing the tags around the doorframe. I felt something move almost through me, sort of like a weird rush of wind. I suppressed a slight shiver and left the room after her, closing the door behind me with a soft **Click**.

Making our way as casual as possible, the two of us left the hotel and made our way through the streets with no actual destination; I guess we could find another hotel to spend the night, or find this mysterious woman and use her to get some answers. There's not like something is going to go wrong tonight, right?

**(Scene Break)**

I'm sure someone out there upon a higher position was having fun at my expense; explosions struck the area around us as the two of us hid behind a fountain in the middle of a park; I was not sure how many of them were there, but a good six or seven maybe. They all also happen to be magicians, possibly mercenaries like Tatsumiya herself.

I took to calling to the mysterious woman from the stolen phone, and she had scheduled a meeting for us at the nearby park for the exchange. It appears that the woman never planned to go through with her end of the bargain as immediately once we arrived at the meeting place; we were assaulted by magicians without any warning.

I peeked over the edge of the fountain to try to get a clear view of our attackers, sadly, it was currently the middle of the night, and the only way I could pinpoint their location was from the sources of the magical blasts that were being fired our way. I quickly ducked back down as a part of the cement turned to little shards right next to my head.

Next to me, Tatsumiya had both pistols out this time and from time to time would pop out from cover to fire several shots and then dive back down as lightning bolts would fly through where she had just been standing.

"Could you give me covering fire?" I asked, nearly shouting to be heard over the sound of destruction. Tatsumiya only gave a short nod of her head as she reloaded her pistols. Just where was she hiding all of that on her body?

I stuck up three fingers into the air, making sure she could see them in the dark. I counted down, and when my index finger dropped, she stood up once more and began firing into the general direction of our attackers; I took that moment of lessened enemy fire to stand up and use my geass to run to the side, diving behind a park bench.

Just in time too as several lances of condensed fire struck the ground I had ran across. Peeking over the edge of the metal bench, I was able to this time make out the shapes of people quickly crossing across the grass of the park, though there was still no sight of the mysterious woman in charge.

I sent some of my own fire blasts at the advancing magicians, from the illumination caused by the flames, I was able to see several of them dive to the ground as a result. Judging from the direction one of them dove, I sent a pillar of flame down upon their position, I had no idea if the attack struck because several bolts of ice impaled upon the bench, shattering and flinging shards of ice into my face.

I felt several pieces cut into my face as I ducked back down. I didn't bother checking as I felt the ice melt and turn back into water as it fell down my face alongside with my blood. I felt the wounds sting in the night air.

I'm tired; I need some semblance of sleep tonight. With a growl, I waved my hand through the air, calling up a wall of purple fire; I was slightly blinded for a moment from the sudden explosion of light, but then so were our attacker; Tatsumiya took that opportunity to get out of cover and methodologically shot them all. I have to say; she's quite good with a gun.

I watched as some of them created shields with their magic, – which was new – but the bullets just went right through them as well. All in all, they were decimated within seconds.

I wiped some of the blood from my face as I scanned around the area; there didn't seem to be any more attackers, but that didn't mean there weren't any more attackers in hiding; _'Anything, Lasciel?'_ I asked.

'_**Not that I can tell' **_she answered. _**'Though you may wish to make a perimeter check'**_

'_Yes, I should' _I said as I stood up from my hiding spot and made my way over to each individual body to double-check that they _were_ in fact dead. I need not have bothered; each of our attackers had been struck dead center in the forehead by Ms. Tatsumiya. Upon arriving at the one I had blindly fired a pillar of flame at; the only thing remaining of him was a part of his foot and leg; the rest of his body had been destroyed.

I scowled; everyone was dead, but we had nothing to show for it. Going through their pockets gave me nothing but a few extra wands, several charms maybe, a couple of phones, and a few pocketbooks, but no identification. Clearly professionals, but no sign of their contractor, no big wads of bills, no calling card, nothing at all.

Suddenly, one of the phones from a dead man began ringing. I quickly grabbed the device and flipped it open; placing it by my ear.

"So I heard that you've been looking for me" the person on the other end greeted. "Having fun?"

"Kakine!" I snapped into the receiver. The bastard knew!? Which means someone betrayed me, or maybe was paid off for that information. Was it the District Chief?

"The one and only!" he answered in that slimy tone of his.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Fg7dragon & OBSERVOR01: Interaction is more along an equal status view, and a weird brother-sister relationship.**

**Sh8ad8ow, Reven228, Arct1cfox & Fangking2: Thank you.**

**Storylover213: Just did last chapter in the author note.**

**The weird kid: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Darkkrt & coldblue: Here it is.**

**Orchamus: Ha! The background for my ipod is the same as your profile picture XD.**


End file.
